Teen Wolf Origins: Abby
by spades4891
Summary: This follows the story of Abby, the long lost neice of Derek Hale. He has to get her and bring her back to Beacon Hills. This will have influence of Teen Wolf, but will be of a different timeline/story. (I suck at summaries). WARNING: SPANKING OF MINOR. Language.
1. Chapter 1

"You're failing your classes?" Mom just stared at me, a look of desperation overcoming her as she brushed her fingers through her hair. "What is going on with you?" Mom sat down in the chair, tears beginning to form in her eyes. It took everything in me to not roll my eyes. _Of course she would think it had something to do with her._ "You're 15 years old and you're throwing your life away. Staying out drinking, not going to class, being rude to me...I don't know what to do with you." Mom's voice trembled, and this time I didn't hold back the eye rolling. I stood up, but not before Mom gently took hold of my arm. "I'm sorry, you can't stay with me anymore."

"What the fuck, Mom?! You're kicking me out?"

"No baby, it's everything. You're getting angrier, out of control, you're not listening...and I can't help you! I don't know how to and you're going to kill someone." I rolled my eyes, headed for the door. "Abby...Abigail, do not walk away from me! We need to talk about this."

I could hear her pathetic attempt at being stern. "I have to go to school now, Mother. Isn't that what you want?" I snapped, biting back my frustration.

"I really think you should stop. You can talk to me with some respect, Abigail." Mom stood with her arms crossed, staring at me-standing up straight.

Anger flustered inside the pit of my stomach and I turned around to face her. "Actually, Mom... _you_ can just go fuck yourself. I'll be back later." I yanked my arm from her grasp, and within a few seconds had my jacket in hand and walking out the door. Even hearing her gasp and her muffled cries did not stop me from walking out.

*****11 PM later that evening******

 _I should not have had that last beer_ , I thought to myself as I slowly made my way to the front door. I wasn't drunk, but I had a pounding headache pulsating at the base of my skull. A hint of guilt rushed through me as I placed my hand on the door, recalling the morning's events with Mom. Things between us hadn't been the same since she forced my father to leave us. I couldn't remember the sound of his voice anymore. I shook his memory out of my mind and finally opened the door. I kicked off my shoes at the door and threw my bag down. I started towards the stairs but stopped at a throat clearing.

"Abigail, please come in here." Mom pulled out the kitchen chair and motioned for me to sit. I cautiously sat down, ignoring the man sitting at the other end of the table. He had short black hair, gruff beard and a leather jacket. Mom snapped her fingers and broke my attention. "We need to continue our conversation from this morning."

"Fine." I grumbled, not taking my eyes off the man studying me. "Who is this guy looking at me?"

The guy just smiled, looking at my mother. Mom just sighed, returning a half smile to the man. I already didn't like this.

He stood tall, and extended his hand. "My name is Derek. I'm your uncle." I scowled and refused to shake his hand, ignoring the exchange between him and my mother. "Alright then." Derek dropped his arm down, but not before I noticed the traces of anger in his expression. _Good,_ I thought half smirking, then his words struck me.

"I'm sorry...did you say uncle? Mom, you have a brother?" I stared at my mother as she considered her words. She looked at Derek again, and I wanted to scream but instead forced down the bubbles of sarcasm boiling at the back of my throat.

Derek half-smiled, taking a step forward towards me. "Abigail-"

"My fucking name is Abby." I growled, I could feel my body beginning its shift, but I repeated the words my mother trained me to say: _Alpha, Beta, Omega_ over and over until the urge to claw him to death deferred.

Derek's smile dropped for a second, his voice steady but low. "First off, you do not talk to me like that. Secondly, your _biological_ mother is my sister."

"I'm adopted?"

"Alright, smartass. You know you were adopted, cut it out." Derek's face remained expressionless, but I could see his patience wearing out.

"You knew who they were?" I could taste the vomit in my mouth, listening to the betrayal in my voice. I bit back the tears as I made eye contact with Mom. "How could you not tell me?"

"They asked me not to." Mom replied simply. She put her hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away, glaring at her with disgust. "I'm sorry sweetheart, it was too dangerous. In this case, what you knew could hurt you."

"That's bullshit." I slammed my foot down. "That's complete bullshit. You couldn't tell me who my real parents were?!"

"Alright, knock off the language kid." Derek's same even tempered tone rang through the room. I made eye contact with him, anger boiling in my blood, and he raised his brow. "Really? That's how you want this to go?"

"Yeah. This is exactly how I want it to go." I growled, feeling my claws itching out, my fangs slowly digging into my lip.

Derek half-smiled as he stepped forward and grabbed me by the ear, throwing me down on the ground, not letting his grip loose. He flashed his eyes at me, inching close so that his nose was almost touching mine. "I am your uncle which means by blood, I am also your alpha. You do _not_ disrespect me." My body shook in fear, as his blood-red eyes pierced into mine. He jerked my ear as I quickly muttered a 'yes sir'. He nodded in approval and changed his eyes to human and retracted his teeth. He pulled me up to stand next to him, but kept a hold of my arm.

"Melanie, thank you for watching her. I'm sorry it came to this." Derek gave a heartfelt smile, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you sure she can't stay here?" Mom's eyes teared up as she extended her hand out.

"I'm sure. She needs to come back to Beacon Hills with me. I'm sorry, I'm the only one that can protect her now. I promise this isn't the last time you'll see her. Thank you for everything."

"Wait, where am I going?" I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, as I looked up at Derek. "No! Where the fuck am I going?! Get your hand off me!" I growled again, digging my claws into his bicep but unfortunately that did nothing to break his grasp. Instead the stench of annoyance radiated off him. He tightened his grip on me, and dragged me behind him into the living room muttering about me being a stubborn child and something about discipline. He sat on the couch and the next thing I knew I was over his knee, my head almost touching the ground. "Wait...no, what are you doing? I'm not some child!"

Derek chuckled, seething with sarcasm. "Could've fooled me. I didn't want to have to do this but clearly you're leaving me with no choice." He brought his hand down hard on my right cheek, making me yelp. He continued raining down spanks on my jeans, alternating between my right and left. I started squirming, but Derek held his grip over my waist. He was much stronger than me. I fought to remain stoic, and Derek allowed me as he continued spanking me.

"Melanie, did you ever spank her?" Derek asked, a tone of annoyance laced his words.

"I did when she was little, but she became too strong for me when her wolf side started surfacing. She fought me during the spanking, and it became too much."

"She wouldn't let you spank her, huh?" Derek gave a sly laugh, finally stopping. He held me over his lap though, worry began to creep inside my stomach. I started to twist, and he growled. I got the message and held still. "It looks like I'll have to straighten her out and train her as a wolf and a respectful _child_ too." I balled my fists at his emphasis on child, but considering the position I was in, I did nothing. I felt Derek fumble with my buttons and I quickly pushed his hand away, but without success. He had my jeans down to my knees, quickly followed by my panties. He began to spank me much harder than he started with. I immediately cried out in pain, and after a few spanks I started to cry. He rained down spanks covering my whole bottom, quick and furiously. He finally tipped me forward and started raining down spanks on my sit spots, causing me to kick wildly but not making Derek slow down or miss his mark. I finally stopped fighting after the realization sunk in that I truly deserved this spanking...maybe I did have it coming. The tears started transforming from tears of pain to tears of guilt, and I stopped fighting him, crying with every fiber inside me. I finally felt Derek slide my panties back up, pulling my jeans along with them. He let me lay over his lap as he rubbed circles in my back. I finally remembered I was supposed to be a 15 year old and I stood up, finishing buttoning my jeans. I wiped away the tears, finally getting my sobs under control. Derek gently took my arm and stood me in front of him. "That spanking was for how you treated your mother and your disregard for your elders. I know she did not teach you to do so. Really listen to me when I say you don't want me to have to talk to you about this again. Understood?"

"Yeah." I whimpered, wiping away my tears again. I yelped when I felt a few more harsh stings. I looked up at him and his brow was raised. "Yes sir?" I whispered. He nodded in approval.

"You should also know that while you're with me, that's how I'll handle your behavior. You'll get a spanking every time you break a rule. Breaking a rule is disrespect. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"That this spanking was a walk in the park?" I whispered, knowing deep down that was the answer.

"Not only that, but if I have to spank you, you will get other punishments depending on what you do. You may have to train extra, do more chores, or whatever it is I come up with. I won't be a dick about it, but you're not going to be a brat and you're going to learn real quick that the attitude you had tonight towards your mother will never happen again, especially not towards me. I'm also going to teach you about being a wolf and your heritage."

"I'm sorry." I glanced over my shoulder, Mom with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart." Mom smiled softly, as she placed my duffle bag by the door. "I am going to come visit you, just...being a human makes me unsafe right now. You also need to spend time with Derek." Mom came over, taking my hand in hers. She kissed me gently on the cheek. "It's going to be okay."

"How long do I have to go?" I sniffled, resting my head on Mom's shoulder.

"I don't know sweetie. You and Derek have a lot to talk about. That doesn't mean we won't see each other though. I'm so sorry sweetheart that I didn't talk to you before."

"It's okay Mom." She turned me and gave me a hug as Derek walked out with my duffle. I finally let go of her, guilt still resonating from the spanking Derek gave me. Mom smiled all of a sudden. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I was just recalling the day your dad and I got you. Derek brought you to me when you were about five and I remembered you pouting about having to stay with us, and your uncle Peter had to convince you that it was worth it because we wouldn't be so strict with spanking. He looked up at me and winked, saying that you tended to be a troublemaker, and you told them you were glad you were leaving because he had just spanked you for playing with some weapons that got left out."

"Why don't I remember that...or any of them?" I could see Mom's wide expression as she looked over at my shoulder to Derek.

"You don't remember because Peter erased your memories of us. He had to."

"Was my last name Hale too?"

Derek looked away, a quick look of anxiety washing over him. "No, but we'll talk about that eventually. We need to head out." Derek motioned for me to head out the door and I sighed, taking one last glance at my childhood home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that I'm technically making stuff up, but please just go with it! :) Thank you.**

Chapter Two

I stared out the window, the soft ballads of classic rock echoed in the background. I watched as the trees passed by, and the feeling of loneliness crept in. I have no idea what to think. Tonight was such a blur, and the idea of picking up my life and moving to some town called Beacon Hills with an estranged uncle seems like a nightmare I haven't woken up from yet. This notion that I have family out there who know what I'm going through, or the fact that they have known where I was all along seems foreign, but I shrugged it off. How could Mom just let me go so easily though? Did she not grow attached to me? Did she not want to beg Derek to not take me away? I get that I've been kind of a nuisance, but I figured she would at least attempt to beg him. I buried the thoughts of betrayal down, and went back to empty thoughts and watching the trees flash by. I felt my shoulders stiffen when Derek finally cleared his throat.

"Yes?" I rolled my eyes at his pathetic and obvious attempt to breaking the silence between us.

"I'm not going to apologize for spanking you back at the house. You were out of line, but I am sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Derek looked over at me, raising a brow as if he was gaging what my reaction would be.

"Honestly, I think it's bullshit. I don't know you. You may know me, but I have no idea who you are. You came in and ordered me to go with you. Then on top of that, you tell me that you're my alpha. I've been the only one. It's just...too much all at once I guess."

"I'm sorry." Derek whispered, his eyes glinting with sorrow and regret.

"Since we have a four hour trip ahead, do you just wanna fill me in?" I ran my fingers through my hair, twisting my body to face Derek. I noticed his facial features and his eyes-much similar to my own. I watched him as he contemplated what to say. He finally pulled off the road into the parking lot of a 24-hour diner. "What are we doing?"

"Let's get some food." Derek killed the engine, opening the door. I found his immediate mood changer to be suspicious, but I was also hungry so I didn't argue. I got out of his nice black car and smiled when I walked past Derek holding the door open for me. The waitress had us follow her to the booth in the corner, and cheerfully laid out two menus on the table.

"Something to drink?" The blonde waitress asked, holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"Coffee please, with creamer." I answered, returning her smile.

"Same, but black." Derek answered. When the waitress walked away, Derek took a deep breath. "There was a family of hunters by the name of Argent that was in a war with the wolves. Talia, our alpha and your grandmother, felt it would be safer to send you away for a few days. You would turn into a full pup and you were very vulnerable at the time. Since you were just a little pup, we all felt you would be the most likely to get hurt out of the family, especially since you were the baby. Cora was just a kid, but she was in old enough to understand what was happening and had some form of control. Like I said, Peter and I took you to Melanie and Henry, and asked them to watch over you. I didn't know it then, but Peter took away your memories of us and gave the Lennon's parental rights for you. It really was more of a safety net than anything-we had intentions of coming to get you, but we wanted to be sure. About a week or so later, the Argents set the house on fire-killing Talia, your mother, my father, and aunt. We found out later that Cora survived, but that's a different story. It put Peter in a coma for six years, and Laura and I were left to kind of fend for ourselves. One night, Peter was a wolf and he managed to kill Laura who was the alpha. You see, there are two ways to be an alpha. You are either a true alpha, which is extremely rare, or you kill another alpha and take their powers. When Peter killed Laura, he became the alpha which expedited his healing process bringing him out of the coma. I would go back and check on you, but you seemed so happy that I decided to let Melanie and Henry raise you. I was only 15 years old, and Laura was 18. We wouldn't have known what to do with you."

"I understand. I would've done the same thing." I replied truthfully. I bit my lip, and started to twitch my fingers. "Derek, who's my father?"

"We shouldn't have this conversation." Derek hesitated, tracing the brim of his coffee cup with his index finger.

"I want to fucking know who my dad is!"

"Change the tone unless you want me to beat your ass, kid." Derek warned, his jaw square. I quickly muttered an apology, looking away from him.

"Your father's name was Declan Sawyer." Derek finally answered, taking another sip of his coffee. "There's alot of history with him, but in due time I will tell you everything you need to know."

"Is he still alive?"

"No." Derek finished his coffee and quickly waved down the waitress. He smiled sweetly and ordered the breakfast special. I did the same, but my attention went straight back to Derek.

"Did you know him?"

"I have met him, but it's a story for later kid."

"Okay. So why did you come for me? It's been ten years since you dropped me off. Why now?"

"We need to train you. I also wanted to finally reunite my family again."

"Who else in the family is alive?"

"Cora, but she's in South Africa now. Peter. That's it."

"Oh." It was my turn to bury the awkward silence by taking a sip of my coffee. "Wait-who did you kill?"

"What?"

"You said you only become an alpha if you kill one, or if you're a true alpha."

"Oh, I actually killed Peter but he didn't stay dead. It's a long story.

"Your mom also told me that a few nights a week, you've been turning into a full wolf at night."

"What?" I sputtered my coffee back into the cup, staring at Derek as if he were speaking gibberish. "What are you talking about?"

"That's the main reason I came. Your mom called me worried. She told me about your bouts of rage and anger, the fact that when you sleep you're a wolf without knowledge, and the added component of me wanting to get the wolves under the same roof. She also told me that you'd been getting into fights, and she was worried that you'd kill someone. Usually, the wolves do not come out until about 14 or 15, so I knew you were going to need help now.

"Oh."

"Normally, we'd already have training but it's okay that we're late. Since you're a born wolf, the transformations and trainings should be easier for you than a bitten wolf." Derek explained. The blonde waitress came over, her smile plastered across her face as she laid both plates in front of us. She handed the check to Derek and refilled our coffee. We both smiled and thanked her. I started to eat, allowing everything to sink in. "I do have other stuff to fill you in on, but I think I'm going to just let you figure it out as we go."

"Thank you." I scarfed down my breakfast, and smiled at Derek. "I do feel better though. I felt crazy but now I know I'm not the only one."

Derek chuckled and we both ate breakfast peacefully. He paid, and lead me out to the car. "Listen kid. I'm here for you. I know that I'm giving you a huge amount of information, and your life is being flipped upside down, but if you just talk to me I will help you sort those feelings and thoughts out. Deal?"

"Deal." I smiled and Derek threw a wink in my direction. He turned up the radio, and it was only a half hour before I fell asleep against the window.

My eyelids were super heavy, but I finally opened them and stretched my stiff muscles. I looked over and smiled weakly at Derek. "Good morning, kid."

"Mornin. Where are we?"

"We are actually pulling into Beacon Hills. We're gonna catch some sleep, then in a few hours I'll call a pack meeting so you can meet everyone. Cool?"

"Cool." I yawned. Suddenly, I felt a twinge in my stomach and anxiety bubbled up inside as I realized that in a few hours I would be meeting more wolves, family, and new people who I'm gonna have to get along with. I felt nauseous, but I buried my insecurities and fears inside and closed my eyes for a hopeful 'nother hour of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun peered through the drapes of the curtains, causing Abby to squirm and to squint. Her eyelids felt heavy, but after a few seconds of rapid blinking she was able to open them easily. She yawned, confused as she glanced around. The walls surrounding her were made of dark oak, bare. She glanced at the pretty large window with a soft blue floral curtain. She looked down and noticed her full size bed with a quilt-the patterns matched the curtains. She noticed the dresser-a lighter wood tone, but still eloquent in design. It had a mirror attached to it and she couldn't help but notice her small face. The features definitely were very similar to Derek's now that she was able to see her own face. She threw her covers off as she stepped out of bed, stretching her arms over her head. _Today's the day,_ she thought. _I really don't want to go downstairs._ She bit her lip, her stomach cringing and growling. She did want to go downstairs because she could smell the food her uncle was preparing. She focused her hearing and noticed there was only some clattering going on but she didn't know where it was coming from. Derek told her she would learn to focus her hearing, but only over time. She couldn't believe she had already been here a whole week...and she hadn't met any of the pack yet. Derek told her that the pack had been away on a mission, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. She hadn't really done anything since coming to Beacon Hills except run and lightly train with Derek. He went through some drills she could practice that would help her with control, balance, and for her to get her anger out. He wouldn't train her on anything involving her wolf skills yet. He thought she needed to learn basic drills and settle into her new home. That was all going to change today, she knew the moment the pack was back that Derek would not be able to just spend time with her. The pack returns today. She flipped the quilt off of her and finally got dressed-a yoga capris, a black and white Beatles t-shirt, and black and white converse. She brushed her straight black hair into a pony tail and took a deep breath before making her way downstairs. The smell of bacon made her stomach ache and she smiled at her uncle.

"Morning Uncle Derek." He smiled quickly, as he cracked the eggs in the pan making a veggie omelette.

"Morning Abs. Want some OJ?" Abby nodded, and brought down two glasses from the cupboard to the table and retrieved the orange juice from the fridge. "Listen, the pack's gonna stop by at some point today. They made it in last night, and they said they'd stop in. Okay?"

"Yeah." I muttered, my stomach cringing again.

"Why don't you get your run in before breakfast?"

"Aww. Do I have to? I just changed and I don't want to get all sweaty now." Abby whined, throwing her best pout face. Derek raised a brow, but immediately dropped it when he heard the front door slide open.

"You know, you really should think about putting a lock on-" Peter Hale looked up from his paper, his eyes locked on Abby. He turned his gaze to Derek, and Abby gulped as she watched the man go from shocked to amused. "Isn't she a little young for you Derek?"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Abby growled, clutching the glass in her hand. She really didn't like him, but his voice was familiar to her.

"What sweetheart?" Peter turned towards her, a smirk forming as he saw Abby with glowing angry eyes. He shared a look with Derek, but Abby didn't acknowledge Derek. She didn't know the man in front of her, and he wasn't about to call her some kind of whore. "You might wanna tell your beta to back away. She doesn't look very old." Abby could hear the warning laced in Peter's voice, but she still didn't break her glare.

"Knock it off." Derek ordered. He placed an omelette on each plate, not noticing the fact that Abby still held her glare and snivel towards Peter.

"Pup, you might want to listen." Peter teased, clearly wanting to fire her up. He didn't know why, but he wanted to push her to a breaking point. He could tell she was fairly new, and was certain that Derek had given her the bite.

"I dare you to call me pup one more time." Abby threatened, taking a step towards Peter.

"I told you to knock...it...off." Derek spoke harshly as he punctuated each word, sending shivers down her spine.

"No." Abby growled, after noticing the smug look on Peter's face. She took another step but froze when Derek yanked her back towards him. "Ow."

"Do you want an ass whooping?" Derek threatened, his voice cold and stern. She gasped, breaking her gaze with Peter and staring at her Uncle's face. He had clearly lost all patience, his eyes hard and focused on her.

"He was being a jerk." She muttered, squirming under Derek's hold.

"That's not what I asked you." Derek scolded, holding her face in his hand. "Do you want a whooping?"

"No sir."

"You can't get angry and wolf out anytime someone calls you a pup. You're a pup. Get over it." Abby scoffed, but then quickly straightened up when Derek shook her hard. "I'm not playing around with you. You don't have control. You don't know what you're doing. You're not a complete badass. If you attacked him, he would have killed you without a scratch on him. When I tell you to back down, you do it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Abby could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, but she couldn't look away since he still had a tight hold on her chin.

"As a matter of fact, no shifting without permission. You shift, and I'll bust your ass. Got it?"

"Aww, come on-"

"I could give him a show to your spanking here if you want."

"No. I'm sorry. I got it, no shifting." Abby quickly responded. There was no way in hell she was getting spanked in front of that guy.

"Good." Derek let go of her chin and motioned for her to sit at the table. "This is your uncle by the way."

"I'm sorry, Uncle?" Peter asked, chuckling. Abby looked at Derek, just as confused.

"Peter, this is Abby. I went and got her." He explained.

Abby flinched as she watched Peter process who she was. He flashed his blue eyes and glared at Derek, scowling. "Are you fucking stupid?"

"Peter, I had to. Melanie couldn't control or protect her. She was getting her wolf powers again, and Abby was out of control."

"Well. Great. That's just great." He scowled, yanking a few pieces of bacon off his plate. "Well hello sweetheart."

"Wait...you're the one who took my memories." Abby growled, but quickly stopped as she remembered Derek's warning a few moments before.

"I did what I had to."

"You died and came back."

"Nothing gets by you, huh sweetheart?"

"Stop calling me sweetheart."

"Fine...mutt." Peter smirked, chewing the bacon and Abby just couldn't stop laughing. "I was your favorite uncle at one point you know."

This time Derek laughed. "Oh yeah. What made you not be her favorite anymore?"

Peter scoffed, but he raised a brow at Abby eating her omelette in silence. "Do you remember?"

"No. I don't remember anything really before I went to my parents." She confessed.

"You bit Peter." Derek laughed, eating his omelette.

"What?" Abby smirked, looking over at Peter.

** **Flashback 10 Years Prior****

 _"Hi Uncle Peter!" 4 year old Abby giggled. She jumped out from behind his closet door and he pretended to have a heart attack, screaming. Abby threw herself into a fit of giggles. "I scared you!_

 _Peter clutched his heart, sighing. "You really did. Now, you're supposed to be in bed." Peter raised a brow at the girl, hiding a smile from her guilty face, squirming._

 _"Um...I didn't get to say good night."_

 _"Good night, sweetheart." Peter reached down and kissed her forehead._

 _"Could we play for a minute? Please?" Abby stuck her bottom lip out, desperate. She watched her uncle roll his eyes but he smiled at her and agreed._

 _"We can play for a second. Okay? Then you have to lay down."_

 _"Yay! I wanna wrestle!" She giggled, jumping on him. He faked falling, and dying, as his niece playfully growled. When she least expected it, he flipped her over and began to tickle her sides. "NO!" She cried out, laughing. "Uncle Peter!" She cried out breathlessly. He finally stopped, holding her arms out. "You're mean."_

 _"I'm mean? I let you stay up!" Peter whined, winking at the four year old. "Speaking of, you need to sleep now."_

 _"No." She pouted._

 _"Abby..." She whined even more at the scolding tone her uncle used in her name. "Abigail. It's time for bed."_

 _"NO!" She yelled, growling. Peter rolled his eyes, and picked up his niece and draped her over his shoulder. He instantly cried out and nearly dropped her when he felt her bite his back. He dropped her on his bed, and noticed her glowing yellow eyes. Peter was definitely annoyed, but he knew that it was a problem he had to take care of. "I'M NOT GOING."_

 _Peter picked up the girl and set her on his lap. "Do you want a spanking, Abigail?" Peter spoke calmly and watched carefully at his niece's reactions. He was completely caught off guard when she bit his arm again and this time Peter was done. He flipped his niece over his left knee, pushed down her pajama pants and began to spank her bottom. "You do_ not _bite! Do you understand me?" She started to cry, but Peter was determined that she remembered this for a while. He spanked her bottom with light swats so that he wasn't doing damage, but enough so that she thought this was the worse spanking she ever received. She kicked and buckled, crying and finally Peter brought the last swat down. "You do not throw tantrums and you do not bite anyone. Is that clear Abigail Peyton?"_

 _"Yes sir." She cried, stuttering. She wailed when she felt her panties being brought down. She immediately threw her hands behind her, but her uncle swatted her hands._

 _"You're getting four swats on your bare bottom. Biting was very wrong. Okay?"_

 _She cried into her uncle's leg, and Peter brought down four slightly stern smacks on her sit spots. He examined her bottom and noticed it was just pink and knew she was thinking it was the worse spanking. He brought her panties and pajamas back up and he cradled her in his chest, soothing her. She then jumped down and ran away to her room. Peter sighed, his heart heavy. He knew he had to do something...her wolf was coming out and her power would be strong since she was full blood. Peter snuck around the corner as he overheard his niece sniffling to Derek._

 _"He's not my favorite anymore, Uncle Derek. You are!"_

 _"Me? Why me?" Peter rolled his eyes, clearly hearing the gloat in his nephew's words._

 _"He spanked me really hard." She sniffled. "I mean really hard. He even pulled my panties down." She whispered to him, sniffling._

 _"Oh wow. We should go spank him too, huh?" Derek chided, his niece giggling._

 _"Maybe when I'm biggerer."_

 _"Okay. Good night squirt."_

 _"Night."_

 *****End of Flashback*****

"It was over a spanking?" Abby cried out. "Unbelievable. You must not have been that much of a favorite." She smirked, winking at Derek. Derek smiled, but watched Peter's reactions.

"Oh, we'll see who is your favorite by the end of the month pup." Peter chided, smiling. Peter dropped the smile for a second and turned his attention to his niece. "Please don't ask questions for a while. I can't give you your memories back because I'm not an alpha anymore, and there are somethings better left in the past. I'll tell you what I think is safe, but don't expect me to tell you everything. Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
